


千禧

by Dotato



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotato/pseuds/Dotato
Summary: 末日到了，我们最好相爱。
Relationships: 姚琛/张颜齐
Kudos: 7





	千禧

1999年12月31号晚上11点59分，一阵不同寻常的急风卷进房间，吹开了被光打得银白的窗帘。张颜齐看见窗外的月亮，月亮又亮又脆又硬，一动不动嵌在蓝色绒布上，看不出丝毫即将破碎的征兆。但它的确即将破碎。张颜齐收回冷冰冰的目光，看向冷冰冰的镜子里浑身赤裸的自己，动作缓慢而坚定地把冷冰冰的枪管往口腔里塞，以一种和吞下某根阴茎极其相似的方式。一分钟以后他扣下了扳机。又一分钟以后他听见房间门被敲响。

他仍然看着冷冰冰的镜子里浑身赤裸的自己，黑色枪管还停留在他张圆的口腔内部，他身后没有飞溅的血迹，镜子上也没有。窗帘上银白的光冷冰冰一直在晃，又亮又脆又硬的月亮还是冷冰冰嵌在天上。他抬起手腕看走动的表盘，11点59分59秒，秒针咔哒走过数字0，时间跳回11点59分01秒。他目光里的冷冰冰闪烁起来，先于月亮碎掉了。

敲门声还在急促地继续。他从嘴里抽出枪管，唾液在黑色金属表面折出色情的光泽。他没拉上手枪保险，食指仍然松松搭着扳机。他走过去打开门，姚琛站在门外。

“你搞什么？”姚琛说，“我听见枪声。”

“打算做一点新尝试。”张颜齐神情平静而无辜，“但是失败了。”

姚琛极快地皱了下眉，视线从张颜齐的脸往下走。他先是看见张颜齐锁骨上那朵丑了吧唧的玫瑰花，然后看见瘦津津的胸前挺立的乳头，再看见他平坦的小腹和小腹下软塌塌的阴茎，最后才是阴茎旁边被握着的湿漉漉的手枪。

“你用枪自慰？”他惊讶于自己的问题。那根枪管前几分钟待过的地方是张颜齐湿漉漉的口腔，而不是他湿漉漉的屁股，他知道。但他故意这么问了，并且看见张颜齐在他的问题后露出了一个堪称天真的困惑表情。

“我没有。怎么可能？”张颜齐的口吻像在责备他不分轻重，“现在不是自慰的时候。”

那什么时候是？姚琛没把这句话问出口，他不想自己看起来太咄咄逼人。他脱下自己的外套给张颜齐披上，从他手里拿过那把枪，抵上自己的太阳穴，像挠了下头皮那样扣响了扳机。

（这个场景很奇妙。一个穿了衣服的男人，另一个没穿衣服的男人，关于枪和自慰的对话，以及用那把用途可疑的枪自杀的穿了衣服的男人——像盖里奇或者随便哪个机灵的英国佬拍的无厘头犯罪片。）

枪口离开太阳穴的一刹那有薄薄血雾喷溅，姚琛面无表情往地面倒下去。房间里银白的光好像灭了一瞬，张颜齐无措而恐惧地眨了下眼，想去看该碎却没碎的月亮是不是终于要碎了，但下一秒姚琛又莫名其妙且好端端地站在他眼前，枪还抵在太阳穴，子弹好像不曾射出。

他停住的呼吸又恢复如常。

“不穿衣服是新尝试的一部分吗？”姚琛没对刚刚发生的一切——或者说没有发生的一切——做出任何评价，他踏进张颜齐的房间，随手把那把枪扔在床上。

“不是，我刚洗完澡。”张颜齐关上门，跟在他身后走过去，捡起散落在床脚的牛仔裤往身上套。

“洗完澡又穿脏衣服，你不如别洗。”

张颜齐拉拉链的动作停了一下，又把裤子脱下去，光溜溜爬到床上，拉过被子盖住自己。“你在生气吗？”他仰头看床边的姚琛，表情和否认用枪自慰时一模一样。

姚琛沉默地俯视他良久，终于说：“你应该叫我一起。”

“不会成功的，根本没有用。”

“万一呢？”

这回换张颜齐沉默。不叫姚琛一起，怕的就是那个万一。

他们已经度过了七十八个1999年12月31号，经历了七十八个海水倒灌漫天下鱼的世界末日，观看了七十八次月亮在深蓝色中央像玻璃球被什么透明的东西击中那样碎裂死掉，旁观了七十八次周围人一无所觉地自我重复了七十八次。千禧年无法再临，世界停滞在世纪末最后一天。

哦，现在是停滞在最后一分钟，也是末日发生的前一分钟。

他们的死亡会打乱秩序，时间掉进死亡发生的那一刻，但一次睡眠就能将一切揪回二十四小时循环的轨道。这是他们尝试过别的死后发现的。跳楼是第一次尝试。他们清醒地看着彼此摔成瘫软难看的血肉，下一秒又四肢健全站回天台，痛都来不及痛。放火是第二次。在窒息和让人发疯的疼痛里看着自己的皮肤被高温燎出无数个泡实在是个恐怖体验，越烧越旺的火光中央张颜齐抵在姚琛的肩膀骂操他妈，眼泪掉不下来就被烧得干干净净。火被时间收回去后他看着姚琛恢复如初的脸，抖着手抱了他很久。

他们一起死过八十次，其中七十八次是不可抗力，这七十八次的溺毙瞬间有五次姚琛的阴茎还插在他屁股里。张颜齐不知道他们还会一起死多少次，所以第三次主动的死张颜齐选择独自尝试，结果只是更加清楚地看见姚琛怎样又死一次。他在姚琛拿过枪的瞬间就后悔了。

现在是1999年12月31号晚上11点59分，一阵不同寻常的急风卷进房间，吹开了被光打得银白的窗帘。张颜齐在被子底下蜷起膝盖，扭头去看天上那个冷冰冰的月亮，忽然说：“算了吧。”

“什么？”

“就活在今天，活在这一分钟，行不行？”

姚琛没说话，也脱了鞋爬上床，隔着被子抱住了他。


End file.
